A Fateful Encounter
by Luppi-tan
Summary: Lou Fa gets summoned to work at main HQ after the level 4 attack. She's worried, though, about seeing Allen again. Will Allen pay attention to her? How does he feel about her? Lemony goodness. No likey, no readey. AllenxLou Fa


Chapter One

Lou Fa couldn't quite decide which accomplishment of hers was greater… being moved to Main HQ, or getting Allen to pay fall in love with her. Now, she was giddy with excitement, this being her third day in a row eating lunch with him. He sure did eat a lot, but that was just because of his parasitic Innocence. He was so handsome, and brave, and clever, and strong… Lou Fa felt lucky just to be able to be in his presence, even more so, now that he had told her that he felt the same way she did.

Ah, but getting back to the beginning. After the attack by the level 4 Akuma, Main HQ had a huge shortage of scientists, and so they began moving scientists in from other headquarters around the world. Lou Fa was lucky enough that she was one of the scientists who were told to pack their bags and move out. At first, she had been horrified. She felt sure that they were firing her. But then Bak explained that they merely needed them to move to Main HQ as full time workers, rather than just interns. That was enough to make Lou Fa go wild with anticipation. When she finally got there, though, she was put to work instantly, only being given enough time to move her smallish box of possessions to her new room.

She had unfortunately only been told a number, but not anything that could actually help her find the room. This left her in fairly desperate straits as she frantically paced through the halls of the Black Order, looking for a room that just didn't seem to exist. She wished that someone had enough time to help her, but everyone else was also busy, given that they had just moved there from the old HQ, which had to be abandoned after the level 4 Akuma attack. Now, though, she was so lost that she didn't even know where she was, let alone how to get back to the science division. Looking around, she noticed that she was all alone. She couldn't believe that she had really wandered so far away from everyone else without even realizing it. She could already feel despair starting to set in, and so she sighed and sat down on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She had never been that great at directions, either.

Back when she first came to Asian HQ, she got lost all the time, and they would find her in the strangest of places, like an old supply closet, or the basement. One time, she had even ended up in the air ducts above Bak's office, unable to get unstuck from the grate that she was in while watching him looking at pictures he had taken of Lenalee. She shuddered at all the horrible things she saw that day. Even now, she couldn't quite get over the trauma she had suffered, especially when the grate came unhinged and she toppled out of the air vent and onto Bak's office floor. Ironically, she felt fortunate that she had broken her arm in the fall. Otherwise, she almost certainly would have been booted out of Asian HQ regardless of the perfectly logical explanation that she gave that she thought that by going through the air vents, she could cover more ground quicker, and thereby, find her way back to wherever it was that she was supposed to be, as, by the time she had gotten stuck, she had quite forgotten what she was even supposed to be doing. It was almost a year before Bak would even speak directly to her again, and longer before he would be friendly again.

How had she even come to be a scientist there? She wasn't sure. She knew that she was living alone in China somewhere when she was saved by an exorcist… But memories before that were scarce, and those that she had were hazy at best. She remembered quite well the man who had saved her. He was a kindly old man who, despite his elderly appearance, was quite strong. She only later found out his name… General Kevin Yeegar. She was deeply saddened to find out that he had died in the hospital after going insane fighting the Noah Family. He had saved her life, and she had never even gotten the chance to thank him.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, half to herself. That was why she was so surprised when someone answered.

"Me too…" Came a girl's voice to her right. A tall, female exorcist with shoulder length hair, and a black exorcist uniform with red trim walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't thank you earlier. I heard that you were a big support to Allen-kun when he was trying to reform his Innocence… You're Lou Fa, right?" Lenalee asked with a cheerful smile. Lou Fa shook her head.

"You're not Lou Fa?"

"I wasn't really much help." Lou Fa said, looking away from Lenalee. She already knew of the female exorcist's feelings for Allen. Almost the entire Order did. It wasn't exactly a secret, but it led Lou Fa to think of Lenalee in some way as competition… Even before the thought fully formed, though, it seemed ridiculous. What threat, after all, did Lou Fa really pose to Lenalee. She was strong, kind, beautiful, clever… And Lou Fa was just a plain, boring scientist.

"That isn't what Allen-kun said. He said you really encouraged him when he was feeling depressed."

"H-he really said that? Mr. Walker said that about me?" Lou Fa asked, turning bright red. Lenalee sweatdropped as Lou Fa put her hands on her cheeks, and heart bubbles started popping above her head.

"Man… You've really got it hard for Allen-kun, don't you?" Lenalee asked, putting a hand on Lou Fa's shoulder, who stiffened at the mention of her crush, and shook her head vehemently.

"N-n-n-not r-really… I-I kn-kn-know th-that you are already g-g-going out with him…" she said nervously.

"Is that what you think? No. I don't think Allen-kun even notices my feelings. And he isn't going to notice yours either unless you tell him."

"Even if he did know how I felt, he'd still ignore me. I'm just so plain and boring and weak. I-I should have known from the beginning that I could never compare to someone like you…" Lou Fa muttered miserably, close to tears, now that she found herself saying out loud what she had known to be true all along, but didn't have the courage to admit. And while she was at it, she may as well go the whole nine yards. "Why are you even talking to me, Miss Lee?" Lou Fa asked, hazarding a glance at Lenalee. "Surely there's someone more important than me on whom you could be spending your time. Why would someone as important as you waste her time on me?"

"D-do I really come across as being that conceited?" Lenalee asked, aghast at Lou Fa's impression of her.

"N-no! That isn't what I mean, Miss Lee! I-I just… I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I-I just always thought you were really pretty… And you know… Never mind… D-does Mr. Walker even know I came to Main HQ?"

"Of course he does. Reever sent Allen and I to look for you over an hour ago… And as for my relationship with All… Allen-kun!" Lenalee said brightly, hoping that Allen didn't hear what she was about to say. Lou Fa turned around at Allen's mention and stood up, stiff as a board.

"M-Mr. Walker! I-it's good t-to see you again!"

"It's nice to see you again, too, Lou Fa." Allen said with a friendly smile that seemed a little bit too friendly to be entirely real. He had been thinking a lot about Lou Fa. He couldn't stop thinking about that time that Lou Fa (who was actually Fou in disguise) brought him the lantern. Somehow, after that, he couldn't get her out of his head.

"Well… I should probably get back before Nii-san sends out another Komurin to look for me!" Lenalee said with an embarrassed laugh. "Good luck, Lou Fa…"

Allen turned around in alarm, watching Lenalee leave, running off at an almost supernatural pace, despite not having activated her Dark Boots. In embarrassment, Allen looked at Lou Fa, who was also standing, staring dumbly at Allen, and the two of them stared for a moment before both speaking at once.

"You go first, Lou Fa…" Allen said politely. Lou Fa nodded, taking a deep breath, and starting before she could stop herself.

"I-is there… anyone that you're interested in r-right now?"

"Interested in? Lavi, I guess…" Allen said blankly, inwardly wondering why Lou Fa was asking him, and now, why she looked so shocked.

"L-Lavi! A-a b-b-boy?"

"Yes… I heard him and Bookman talking. Bookman said that if his Innocence ever evolved, that they would have to leave. I'm curious to know whether he would choose to leave us behind and become a bookman again, or if he would stay…" Allen said, looking a little bit sad. Lou Fa sighed in relief. That just meant that he hadn't understood the question.

"N-no… I-I meant… Is there anyone that you like right now?"

"I like everyone in the Order… Except Kanda." Allen said, the bitterness in his voice clear.

"No! That isn't what I mean!" Lou Fa shouted, clamping a hand over her mouth, realizing how loud she had shouted at Allen.

"S-sorry…"

"N-no… I-I apologize. I-I just wanted to know… I-if you had romantic feelings for anyone…" Lou Fa said, not seeing how he could possibly misinterpret that. As thickheaded as Allen appeared to be, even to Lou Fa, there was no possible way that Allen could misunderstand what she was asking, now.

"W-what! What kind of question is that!" Allen asked, nearly choking as he inhaled his own saliva, and it went into his lungs, causing him to cough violently.

"S-sorry. I-I just… I just… I hoped that you would realize how I felt about you. I-I should have known it was hopeless…" Lou Fa said morosely, starting to trudge away from Allen. Allen stopped her, though, and turned her around, perhaps faster than he meant to.

"That's not true! I-I like you a lot, Lou Fa!" He said, his expression now very serious. Lou Fa groaned.

"Please, Mr. Walker. Y-you don't have to lie to make me feel better. It'll only make me feel worse…"

"I'm not lying! Ever since we talked about fighting for what was precious to us, I can't stop thinking about you…"

"MR. WALKER! That wasn't even me! That was Fou! Remember! Please don't mix us up! A-and for that matter, I'm not surprised you can't stop thinking about it! She was shamelessly trying to seduce you while even more shamelessly impersonating me!" Lou Fa screamed, with each word she said embarrassing Allen more and more. She didn't understand.

"Y-you're right, Lou Fa. I-it was stupid to even tell you. P-please just forget I said anything…"

"Mr. Walker, I'm sorry. I was just so embarrassed that day. I wanted to forget that it ever happened, and I hoped that you would, too. You're the most honest person I've ever met. So, please, look me in the eye, and tell me that it's me you love, and not Fou pretending to be me. I-I'd believe you."

"I do love you. D-do you think you could do one thing for me, though?"

"What's that?"

"Call me Allen?"

"Sure… Allen…" Lou Fa said. After she said his name, Allen cupped her cheek with his right hand, sliding his middle finger, forefinger and thumb down and gently holding her chin, bringing her into a kiss with him. As he brought his lips to hers, he felt a rush of warmth surge through him. Lou Fa blushed lightly as Allen pulled away and took Allen's face in both of her hands and pulled him back in for another kiss. Slowly, Allen put one hand on Lou Fa's cheek, and the other around the small of her back. Much like Road, she had a tiny figure. She was so freakin' adorable, though, that it was hard not to love her. Even as they spoke, he could feel himself becoming a shameless fetishist fanboy, and to boot, Lou Fa wasn't a sadistic little psychopathic nutjob like Road was.

As he was thinking this, Lou Fa pushed open a door behind them with her foot and pulled Allen inside, where she shut and locked the door. Next, she slowly dragged her hands around his waist, bringing them to his Exorcist coat and unzipping it nice and slowly so that she could enjoy their time together. Allen shuddered slightly as she began to unbutton his vest, and then his shirt, running her cool, smooth fingers down his chest, and slowly drawing the shirt back, and letting it, and the jacket, and the vest slide down his arms and lay discarded on the floor. Allen then reached around and pulled Lou Fa's scientist jacket off, and smiled, taking off her glasses as well, and putting them down carefully on the floor so that he wouldn't step on them. Lou Fa squinted slightly so that she could see better. She wished that she had contacts, but she had never gotten the chance to buy any. Nonetheless, Allen set to work on her tie, taking it off and discarding it on the floor with all of their other clothes. He then started fumbling with the buttons of her blouse, which were considerably harder to do, because of his Innocence arm, which, after it evolved, was not as dexterous as before. Lou Fa giggled and started helping him undo the buttons. As that happened, the two slid down to the floor, Allen straddling Lou Fa, still kissing her from time to time as he fumbled clumsily with her bra behind her back.

"Mr. Walker! Haven't you ever used a hook before!" Lou Fa asked, giggling.

Allen bit his tongue slightly in frustration, his hands shaking now as he continued to try fruitlessly to undo the clasp in the back.

"Please call me Allen… And of course I have. I just haven't had any practice with them since my Innocence evolved. My new hand isn't as flexible. I can't cheat at poker anymore. I can't use small objects without crushing them. It would be easier for me to rip this damn thing off of you than to open it."

"Eek! Don't do that! I need it! Just let me do it…" Lou Fa sighed, reaching around her back and blushing slightly, before looking at Allen suspiciously.

"D-do you promise not to laugh?" She asked seriously.

"Why would I laugh?" He asked.

"My breasts are really small, so I always wear loose a loose shirt. Even then, people mistake me for a fourteen year old!"

"Pfft…!"

"Hey! I asked you not to laugh!" Lou Fa shouted angrily.

"It's not what you think! It's just hilarious that someone mistook you for fourteen!"

"No it's not! It's humiliating! How would you like it if someone mistook you for an old man!"

"Lou Fa… People _do_ mistake me for an old man."

"O-oh… Well… I-I guess it isn't _so_ bad, then…" Lou Fa said, drawing her arms away from her chest and letting the bra fall off, leaving her only in her panties. She vaguely wondered what Fou would say if she ever found out about this. Or Bak… He would probably be overjoyed that Allen was out of the way so that the divine Bak could pursue his pure and everlasting love for Lenalee without hindrance. What about Rikei and Shifu, though? Lou Fa turned crimson red, thinking about what they'd say.

_Did you use protection?_ Shifu would ask. He was always the practical one. The truth was, Lou Fa hadn't expected to run into Allen, and hadn't even dreamed that she'd be having sex with him, and so, she had no time to prepare.

_So… Allen isn't dating Lenalee-chan!_ Rikei would ask excitedly, dancing around like an idiot with rapidly beating hearts in his eyes. Lou Fa sweatdropped.

"Are you alright, Lou Fa?"

"Huh! O-oh… Of course. I was just, getting ready." Lou Fa lied… Well, it wasn't a total lie. She was as ready as she could be, now. She kissed Allen again and her hands slowly traveled down his smooth chest, and past his navel where they settled on the button on his pants, swiftly undoing it and pulling his pants off of him, throwing them to the floor. In his boxers, she could see that Allen was already hard. Did that mean that she was doing well?

In either case, Lou Fa reached into his boxers and took his cock, rubbing up and down, pushing Allen on the ground with his arms splayed out to the side, face screwed up in pleasure. He had done this sort of thing by himself plenty of times, but never with another person. Allen reached up with his right hand, not trusting his left, and began to caress Lou Fa's admittedly small breasts. Despite what Lou Fa thought, though, Allen felt they were perfect. They fit her figure perfectly. Any larger would have been disproportionate. Lou Fa and Allen gasped and moaned into each other's mouths as they kissed, even while they were caressing the other one, until Allen came on Lou Fa's hand, and in his boxers. Allen was still hard, though, and so, he turned around and reversed their positions, pulling Lou Fa's panties off, slowly moving his fingers down to her pussy.

As he fingered her, Lou Fa jerked in unprecedented pleasure. Having Allen's gentle hand touching her felt amazing. It was like her entire body was on fire. Perhaps it was abnormal to feel that much pleasure, but she didn't really care anymore. She just wanted more. She groaned and gasped as Allen's hand probed in and out of her pussy ever so slightly, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, pressing her sleek, svelte body up against his, and finally, arching her back and gritting her teeth as she had her orgasm on Allen's hand.

"A-are you… Going to fuck me, now?" Lou Fa gasped. Allen smiled and shook his head. At this, Lou Fa's head drooped. She had been looking forward to that part.

"I'm going to make love to you, now…" he said gently, breathing on her neck as he pulled his boxers off, and eased Lou Fa onto the ground. (A/N: I know. Cheesy, right? It's what I'm best at).

After a moment, Allen stopped, and something sparked in his mind. He rooted around in his pants pocket and took out a foil wrapper. Lavi had given them to him ages ago. His exact words had been "For you and Lenalee both." Allen laughed. Lavi had no idea that it wasn't Lenalee that Allen was interested in. He slipped the condom over his long, hard cock, and slid it into Lou Fa, causing her to grimace in pain at first, and then cry out as he broke past her barrier. As she had said, it was her first time. She had heard that a woman's first time hurt, though, so she had been ready for it, and as Allen looked into her beautiful brown eyes, sparkling with tears, she smiled at him, encouraging him to continue.

"A-are you sure, Lou Fa? I don't want to hurt you…"

"I-it's fine, Allen. I-it's supposed to hurt at first."

Allen nodded and began slowly pushing in and out of Lou Fa, causing her to gasp in shock at the ecstasy that she was feeling.

"Ah! Anghh! Oh, Allen! Yes! More, please!" She cried as Allen slowly began to move faster and faster in and out of Lou Fa's body. As he did, Lou Fa screamed Allen's name in near uncontrollable bliss as she reached her first orgasm. As Allen still hadn't reached his, yet, though, he continued for a few more minutes, and finally, they came together, gasping and panting, desperate for breath, but still wanting to go on.

This time, Lou Fa pushed Allen down on the floor, and impaled herself on his cock, riding him up and down as hard and fast as she could, screaming out his name, amazed that nobody had heard them yet, but unable to reign in her voice. Allen for his part, seemed to like it, because he began gasping and moaning Lou Fa's name as well, thrusting upwards, meeting Lou Fa's every bounce until finally, they came together again, and collapsed on the ground, side by side, still in each others' arms.

"I love you so much, Allen…" Lou Fa whispered, kissing Allen.

"I love you, too, Lou Fa…" Allen replied, kissing her back… And then the two fell asleep.

Outside, Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda had been sent once again to search for Allen and Lou Fa, and Lenalee had taken them back to the place that she had left them, so that at least they could begin to trace their steps. Only Kanda seemed blatantly furious at having to do this. In fact, he had his sword drawn, ready to attack Allen upon meeting him.

"This is where I left them, though they don't seem to be here anymore. Lou Fa seems to have left her stuff behind, though." Lenalee said curiously. Kanda snorted, and Lavi snickered.

"Maybe they snuck into this room to have a little more _privacy_…" He said.

"That's more like something _you_ would do, Lavi…" Lenalee said chidingly, but Lavi had already begun to pick the lock on the door, and he pushed his way in, only to confirm what he had suspected upon finding Allen and Lou Fa asleep on the floor together.

"See! What did I tell you! Aw, man! I can't wait to tell everyone…"

"You will do no such thing!" Lenalee said icily, glaring at Lavi, who gulped and nodded.

"M-my lips are s-sealed, ma'am…"

**The End**

(A/N: Well, thank you for reading this. This is my first AllenxLou Fa fanfic, so I am not sure how good it is. However, after many weeks of trying and trying, I finally got it to work, so please read and review. Thank you!)


End file.
